lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
KJ Over the Universe
The official''' KJ Over the Universe''' was a massive universal political and business supertour that was undertaken by Emperor [[Kuzon Jr.|'Kuzon Jr.']] of the Great Empire from March 1108 to September 1110. Guided by the Universal Democracy Expansion Program, its purpose was to promote and influence the concept of social democracy and begin a wave of change leading to a whole revolution throughout the universe, which it did. Held at the absolute height of his career, it is the most critically acclaimed of all of KJ's works and much of it was professionally recorded and compiled into the landmark album of the same name. With 212 tour dates, each at a major planet, spread throughout the whole of Universe 7, the tour was a behemoth spectacle to behold. The planets were major points of influence, being very powerful empire heads. KJ would travel in his personal ship, the Odyssey of the Empire, with many important advisors including his wife Suka. He'd stay at each stop for around two days to give speeches, travel the galaxy, and meet different people. There was extensive coverage and media hype surrounding the entire tour, lasting two and a half years. Chancellor of Earth Ocarin would be the temporary King of Earth in KJ's absence. KJ considered the tour to be his magnum opus (greatest achievement). Over 20 million major empires had converted to democracies, and in the end approximately 320 billion planets were added to the Great Empire as well. The tour was held at the height of the post-Herulean War era of universal interdependence, and its radically changing political climate entirely spearheaded by KJ. Shortly after the tour however, the era of interdependence came to a halt, with the Great Universal Revolution exploding the multiverse into brutal war and anarchy for twelve years, after which it would resume but in a very different light. Overview Tour In response to the acclaim of the Tour de Politik and its sequel, KJ put together something much bigger, on a grand scale, to promote and express his support of representative democracy. This would be a full-blown universal supertour, which he also viewed a way to better personally get to know people, culture, language, etc. With him, he'd bring a variety of arts and music. This wouldn't be the only one either; he had multiple tours lined up, each with a different target, to ensure his message got across. Each stop was part of a network of planets KJ personally picked, for their population, status, and point of influence. He would spend an average of 2 days at each stop, giving speeches to large crowded political halls and castles, even arenas and stadiums. The highest attendance was on Planet Narva, reaching 570,000,000 people on one night. With this, there would also be exhilarating light shows, live music, martial arts tournaments, political debates, etc. at each stop. As stressful it was to plan and coordinate all of this, it worked perfectly and was a success in the end. Nights he would spend in fancy high-dollar hotels paid for from his own money. The entire tour was recorded and televised and later released as a documentary "KJ On Top of the World". The largest criticism was that KJ had left Earth (which he was King of) and his Empire (which he was Emperor of) for such a long time, as if he was abandoning it. The people felt as though they had no leader, and he was off taking care of other planets instead. He was also criticized for overmarketing the tour, an extremely overboard showcase of himself and reputation (with fancy light shows), with the simple cliche message of 'democracy now'. KJ responded with "If the people felt they were being wronged, the charts would say otherwise. They're not stupid. They know what they want, and I am damn sure of it." KJ was on 'top of the universe' (hence, the name of the tour). He was 'the biggest and greatest thing in the world' not only for the short moments those years seemed, but within the living memory of generations past and future. The tour would later be followed by the Grand Tour. Album The entire tour was professionally recorded and much of it went onto its own album of the same name. KJ Over the Universe (1110) is described by most as his most sophisticated, compelling, massive, powerful, and grandiose works, consisting of a catalog, hand-chosen by KJ, of the best 173 speeches he gave whilst on his monumental and revolutionary tour. Having been a key work in his entire juncture of books and speech, the album was "capable of capturing the imaginations and striking the hearts of an entire universe in a remarkable event of stunning showmanship and grace, fueled by ambition and the power of influence reaching far into the future, in a unique way every individual can understand", and "truly established his legacy as one of history's most eloquent, trained, and talented wordsmiths." KJ treated his work very carefully, like something of a repertoire, and to closer inspection, one would find a rhythm, loose structure, and other small intricacies in the form of inspirational poetry. In many instances, his works have been able to be made into song with an acceptable musical format (and were perhaps meant to be). Much more to his work was not discovered or thought upon until following decades after his death, and with time, received more appreciation. Jayu Le'Faire, top critic, described listening to one of KJ's speeches as an entire experience of "something similar to holding the hand of an angel while walking through another dimension lined with shimmering grace and adorning to no specific rules of reality". KJ had 'won the world in a barrage of color only met with inequity of that of an epileptic oxymoron'. Others thought these were all completely ridiculous overstatements, but the people had spoken. There was no process or time limit for writing any speech, each was different. A few were entirely improvised while on stage. KJ chose to have his speeches professionally recorded and mastered in a process similar to that of a piece of music (which, to him, it was). Unique to the album is the 14 tracks of actual music, professionally recorded by KJ with a band , which was a first. The music recorded in the studio was released on its own album; the music on the KJ Over the Universe album are live performances from the tour (which are arguably better given the atmosphere of the large audience and other exotic elements). While live, KJ would play the guitar or piano while providing lead vocals with the band did everything else (in studio, he only did vocals). Like KJ's earlier music works, the music focused more on lyric and received high ratings, even with KJ's average singing ability. It would be KJ's last work featuring music. Official date schedule Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Politics Category:Lookout I/II